The Hand of Destiny
by BellaPevensie96
Summary: Few one-shots first to get me back into posting, then the real story will start. Similar to Bonds Beyond Time with all 4 Yugiohs, including Zexal.
1. Yugi and Jaden

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was another beautiful day in Domino City. Ten years had passed since Yugi had dueled against Paradox with Yusei and Jaden. Yugi was enjoying a day at the park. His friends had become professors at Kaiba's dueling school, Duel Academy. Today was the third year it was open. Yugi walked toward a hot dog stand, stomach grumbling, when a preteen boy with light and dark brown hair rain into him. The force knocked the boy onto his butt, spilling his Duel Monsters deck everywhere. "Hey, sorry about that…" the boy said, trailing off in awe of just who he had run into. Yugi, too, was in shock at the sight of the young version of Jaden. He smiled, remembering the story Jaden had told him of just how the boy had received his beloved Winged Kuriboh card. Yugi pulled the card out of his pocket and told the boy who would later become a dear friend;

"Here. I believe this card belongs with you."

With that, the King of Games walked away, starting the wheels of fate once again.


	2. Jaden and Yusei

For Jaden, thirty years had passed since the fateful duel of him, Yugi, and Yusei against Paradox. The old Domino city had fallen, and the bright Neo Domino City had risen to take its place as the heart of the Dueling Tournaments. Jaden, now starting to go grey, had retired from Dueling three years ago, but was darned if he would be completely cut from the game he loved. Today, Yugi Moto Day, he was headed to the Duel Dome to watch some duels. He calmly sat on the front bleacher of the partly filled arena. Jack Atlas finished his duel against an unknown Duelist, and was proclaimed victor.

Two twin Duelists named Luna and Leo challenged Yusei to a Duel. It was obvious that the two knew Yusei well. They playfully told him that they would choose the Dueling partner for Yusei since he was so good, and he pouted. Luck was on the side of Jaden, for Leo's eyes came to rest on Jaden and he was chosen for the duel. As Jaden walked onto the track, Yubel summoned Jaden's Duel Runner, painted Slifer red. He slipped in his deck, the four revved their engines, and the Duel was on! Yusei kept glancing at the mysterious, yet familiar, man he was partnered with. As the teams finished their first lap, Pharaoh chose it to be time to emerge from his hiding spot, one of the compartments of Jaden's Duel Runner and meow loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaden noticed Yubel and the professor appearing out of thin air. As he came over to work with Jaden during his turn, Yusei noticed the two duel spirits. Seeing them brought back memories of the duel against Paradox for Yusei. The two Duelists smirked at each other. Luna and Leo, along with Yusei's other friends were shocked. Here was Yusei, and who they thought was a virtual stranger to him, dueling in perfect sync! Sure enough, Jaden and Yusei were the victors of the duel.

After the duel, technicians showed recordings of some of the King of Games's most memorable duels. They also showed a few clips that had been found locked in a time capsule. Some clips showed Téa, Yugi, Joey, Honda, and even Bakura and Kaiba hanging out, doing mock duels and generally having a good time. Then, Yugi's serious face came on along with the next clip. He smiled briefly, and started the new clip by saying, "I hope you're watching Yusei. The time capsule I put this clip in shouldn't have been opened until around your time frame. I wish Jaden was here to see this, but I doubt he lives in Domino City anymore. But I wanted more than just us to know about our duel against Paradox. Atem and I also wanted to tell you guys good luck. May your belief in the heart of the cards never waver, Supreme King, King of Turbo Duels."

With that, Yugi launched into the tale of the three Kings versus Paradox. When the story was done, and the clip faded out, Yusei's friends ran onto the track, surrounding Jaden and Yusei for a group hug, while the people in the stands clapped and cheered for two of the three saviors of the world, the Kings of Duel Monsters. The two men just smiled, because they knew the bonds of friendship they had forged with each other and Yugi would always withstand the tests of time.


	3. First Three Duelists part 1

**AN: This will be a 2 part one- shot! Please comment or review, all will be appreciated!**

A red motorcycle called a Duel Runner sped along the bridge between Satellite and Neo Domino City. On the speeding Duel Runner rode Yusei Fudo, the current Duel Monsters Champion. Like the two champions before him, Yusei was known as the King of Turbo Duels. As he entered Neo Domino City, Yusei looked at his watch and noticed that he had four hours to spare before the Duel Dome opened. Yusei, on a whim, decided to drive around the city and explore. He drove to a park, watching kids duel, laughing at one group of kids. One of them seemed to be talking to thin air. Yusei turned on his gift for seeing spirits, and saw a person floating exactly where the boy was talking. 'Interesting,' thought Yusei,' the boy seems to have a similar gift to Jaden and myself.'

Yusei drove around town more, enjoying the new sights. He stopped to get a quick breakfast of coffee and a bagel with rice. He drove more, looking as the town got slightly grungier the closer he got to Satellite. He noticed a game shop, and decided to kill the rest of his time, only 45 minutes, looking through the store for good video games or Capsule Monsters for Leo, who loved that game as much as Duel Monsters.

A bell rang as he entered, and a voice called,

"I'm coming!"

A young boy with brown hair and a duel gazer ran into the shop from the back room. He stood behind the register, fiddling with it as Yusei browsed. He noticed a plaque and asked conversationally,

"Is it true this game shop was from the old Domino City? It says so, here on this plaque."

The boy replied,

"Oh, yes. My great- great grandfather was the first proprietor of this shop, and my grandfather grew up here for most of his childhood since his parents died when he was young. So he inherited the shop, and took on running the shop full-time when he retired. Did you know he was a pro—"

"Yami, are you telling customers my life story again?"

An old asked fondly, shuffling out of the back room.

"You must forgive my grandson. He, like the rest of my family, loves our history with the city and the store."

"It's fine. Pretty interesting, too. I grew up in Satellite, so I don't know much of the city."

"I've got a friend who's from Satellite as well, so I'm sure you'll do fine here. Can I help you find anything you might be looking for?"

"No, I'm good. I found Capsule Monsters for my friend Leo, and for myself, the King of Games video game. You know; the one where you play as a friend of Yugi Moto's. I want to study the duels. I think I could create some good strategies from the game."

"Ah, yes. I can't believe with Champions like Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki, anyone would remember him."

Yusei walked up to the counter, allowing Yami to begin ringing up his purchase.

"But Moto – san was the first Duel King, so everyone will always remember him. He and his friends helped make Duel Monsters what it is today. Heck, indirectly, he even helped make Neo Domino City and Satellite what they are now!"

'I would know,' thought Yusei. He glanced around, eyes coming to rest on an upside-down pyramid, completely gold with hieroglyphics etched into it. Yusei turned to the old man, who had noticed where Yusei was looking.

"Do you like it?" the old man asked.

"Yes, it reminds me of something a friend used to wear," Yusei murmured.


End file.
